


An Undertale Gyftmas

by Lapinporokoira



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Babybones (Undertale), Christmas Fluff, Fluffyfest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: San's wanted to get Papyrus the "perfect" Gyftmas present





	An Undertale Gyftmas

**Author's Note:**

> Recently discovered the Undertale game a few months ago and wanted to write something for it. I really liked the relationship for Sans and Papyrus and I've got into a headcanon that Papyrus is on the autistic spectrum. At least for this story idea. And it's an idea that warped initially from San's getting Papyrus a puppy to this instead. 
> 
> It's "ruff" as I'm not feeling 100% whilst editting it.

Monsters. Monsters everywhere in the underground but in the entirety of their little kingdom Sans and Papyrus were the only two skeletons. It just made them cooler in San's opinion. No one could deny they were special. However San's knew his brother was a little bit more special then most. San's was perfectly OK with that. More then OK. San's told his little brother everyday how awesome he was and it was true. No one shone brighter in the darkness then the joy Papyrus imbued. San's would protect that light at all costs, even when others couldn't quite see it. 

San's couldn't remember much of their past. There was just shadows of memories and glimpses of unfamiliar faces that flitted in his skull. He remembered a lab. A face not unlike his own. Others he had connections with that he couldn't quite grasp but in all those fleeting moments he always had Papyrus. He remembered the toddling first steps of his happy brother. Smiling so wide as if he conquered the barrier and not just the act of walking. He recalled the spark of surprise as his brother laughed for the first time and how his brother couldn't stop hearing his own delight for a week. San's coveted the sound of Pap's first words. A good omen when his little brother tried to say his brother's name and said the word “suns” instead. For a moment it was like the barrier had vanished. San's hugged his brother so tight then he never wanted to let go. 

Yet those milestones took longer then for most monsters. San's had vague recollection of endless studying. Mostly sciences and biology. One of the things he remembered studying was infant development. Not something he was particularly enamoured by and only looked at cursory. But what he learned was enough to know that Papyrus had been behind the curve. Doing things months later then most infants should have. Not that his little brother ever let that stop him. Pap made up anything he was lacking by sheer enthusiasm. San's couldn't deny it had worried him a little at first but Papyrus was Papyrus and he wouldn't have him any other way. 

Snowdin was a pleasant enough place to grow up in. It had been scary in the first days when San's was barely old enough to care for himself let alone an toddler but the residents of the cold little town were much warmer then the temperature. Orphans were not uncommon in the area and the entire town had a tendency to rally around to ensure no monster got left behind. There was always a room to bed down in or a bit of spare food to go around and no matter the time of year somehow Santa left presents for San's and Papyrus under the Gyftmas tree in the centre of town. The flash of bright colour in the whiteness always warmed San's soul and brought Papyrus into a fit of giddy excitement. Of course San's knew it wasn't really Santa, he was too old for that, but there was no way he would tell Papyrus otherwise. 

Eventually of course they got their own place on the edge of Snowdin. There was only so many rooms to bed in (usually at the back of Grillby's) before San's felt like they were imposing too much. He was practically an adult and needed to act like one. And besides Papyrus's needed stability too. Happy though he was, Papyrus was not immune to being sad and unhappy and when he was, he was bad. Whenever San's was gathering their possessions to move to the next place Papyrus would start to fuss. Sometime he began with tears and sometimes he went straight into tantrums. Those tantrums were the worst. Not only did San's struggle to calm his angry lashing brother but the looks he got when Papyrus struggled and screamed and cried to the point he would even vomit before eventually falling into an exhausted sleep made the world swallow up. San's didn't want anyone looking at his brother like that. Ever. Not if he could help it. 

Grillby had been the saviour to San's problem. Not that he wasn't already. Grillby was beyond generous. When his sister was not visiting, San's and Papyrus often had a room to themselves behind the bar and he even gave San's a part time job when San's had insisted on paying back for the board. Yet those little kindnesses did not compare when one Gyftmas Grillby gave San's the key to a house. 

“far key it from me but what's this for?” 

The house had belonged to an old friend of Grillby who had recently decided to retire to Hotland. He had gifted it to Grillby but with a bar of his own, the fire monster had little use for another home and Snowdin was not the first place Monsters tended to move to, so the house was pretty much idle. San's had almost refused the offer; it was far far more then anyone had given them before, but the thought of a home, an actual home for him and his brother, the stability they both craved, was enough for him to say yes. It was by far the best Gyftmas they had ever had. 

 

Thereafter Papyrus dubbed their home the Gyftmas house and San's beamed. It didn't take long to stamp their own mark on the place. Between work and looking after his brother San's had made many visits to the trash heap to decorate their home. Papyrus helped with his infant eagerness. Old enough now to add his own input, often passing screwdrivers and brushes to his big brother and adding his own two cents into what colours he liked. Eventually they got a working kitchen, a ratty sofa, some mattresses and Papyrus's favourite, twinkling lights on the roof that really made it the “Gyftmas” house. 

No longer the wandering waif, San's made a name for himself as a good neighbour. His work and time spent at Grillby's meant he would talk and befriend the residents on an equal footing. His jokes made the patrons laugh. His casual demeanour a hit with the ladies. His growing friendship with his boss. Life was starting to look good. Yet, San's smile wasn't always genuine for whilst he himself grew and developed and became part of the town, Papyrus struggled. 

 

It was easy for the townsfolk to ignore Pap's little idiosyncrasies as an infant but as he grew into a sprightly young boy it was harder for them to ignore his quirks. Papyrus's world was full of bright happy things and he wanted to share that wondrous outlook with everyone. It meant he had very little control of his loudness when he spoke. His voice was as exuberant as his charm but not everyone was as enamoured with his outdoor voice as San's was. More then once there was a disapproving glance from the adults when the small skeleton got excited and if Papyrus noticed (or because he saw too much good in people to understand it) he didn't outwardly show it. Sans certainly noticed though and had a few “words” to those particular monsters . The looks stopped after that but Sans suspected they reserved their stern gazes when he wasn't present. 

It was not just Papyrus's voice that caused issue with the townspeople. Papyrus had a lot of love to give and wanted to be everybody's friend but he wasn't so good at picking up social cues. He tried to be friendly, to be eager and open and kind, yet not realising that his acts of friendship were cruelly rebuffed at worst and ignored at best. His attempts at hugs and handshakes were slapped aside despite his repeated attempts, and words sent his way that intended to bite left him merely baffled and confused and only wanting to try harder to make the other happy. Papyrus did his best, as he always did, and his smile was a constant on his face but San's knew it had to be hurting his brother even if he didn't say so. 

There were little things that Papyrus did that San's noted but did not mention. He wasn't sure if those little idiosyncrasies were stress related or just another aspect of his little brother but he did his best to subtly curb them. Paps was always full of energy. He couldn't sit still for long in case he missed something. Even in the comfort of their home when the day had waned and they settled on their ratty little couch to watch TV with Papyrus curled against his stout brother, there was always movement. If Paps could not move his legs, he was moving his hands. If San's had flesh he was sure he would have had carpal tunnel by now with how often Paps liked to hold hands. And if he wasn't squeezing San's hand, he was flapping his wrists or twiddling his fingers. It was just so, Papyrus. The only aspect that disturbed San's though was when Pap's hands found no outlet they would turn to scratching. They would scratch and scratch and scratch at his bones until they would flake. His neck often finding the brunt of his twitching. It didn't seem like a conscious thing his little brother was doing but it was not good for him. 

San's had tried different methods to curb that habit without drawing Papyrus's attention too much and found distraction was the best cause of prevention. It just so happened his jokes and puns were the perfect antidote. If the scratching got too much San's would whip out a pun or a knock knock joke and Pap's would raise his hands in irritation instead(even if he also secretly liked them) and often only a couple of one liners was enough to halt those self harming actions for most of the day. At night when baby bones needed their sleep, flustering Papyrus to wakefulness was not an option so Sans would tuck him in tight, hugging his brother close until their skulls rubbed tenderly together and with gentle subtlety curb those fingers from straying to his brother's clavicle to grip against the fabric of his blankets instead. Naturally this was followed up with a bedtime story. Sans couldn't resist the sheer delight in his little bro's eyes every time Sans settled with a book in his lap, and any time spent with his big brother was Papyrus's favourite time. 

It had been years now since they had lived in Snowdin and despite the constant challenges Sans brother faced he was still excited to go outside and play. Papyrus stifled giggles as Sans alternated between tickling his brother's ribs and buttoning up his coat. Another thing that made the Skeleton brothers unique to other monsters was their ability to withstand extreme temperatures but they could still feel some of it and Sans wasn't going to take any chances with his brother. Even if said brother was wriggling like crazy in excitement.

“HURRY UP SANS! *snort* I WANT TO SEE *giggle* THE GYFTMAS TREE. NYEH HE HE HE SANS!”

A squirming, eager rattling bag of adorableness was not so easily released. Sans pulled his brother close to tickle the bitty bones all over. Papyrus's laughter filled the little house as he twisted and beamed in his brothers arms. There was no escape from the tickle master! 

“To win you need to say the password Paps.”

“NYEH SANS!”

“nyeh is not the password.”

As if Sans would let the cutest thing in the entire underground go so easily. 

“PUNS?!”

“try again bro.”

Papyrus delightfully took up the challenge. He shouted out all his favourite things. All of Sans favourite things. All the best things of Snowdin and their home but Sans only caved in as much in that he went merely from tickling to head rubs and hugs instead. 

“well pipsqueak. Looks like you'll never escape.” 

Papyrus with his cheeks bright and eyes twinkling caved into the comfort of his big brother's arms. He turned his face up so he could look at Sans and he smiled brightly. 

“THATS OK SANS. I WILL JUST LOVE YOU FOREVER ”

“well look at that. You just won. “

Sans finally let his brother slip out of his arms before patting him lovingly on the head with a woollen hat. 

“FOREVER?!” Papyrus queried as he adjusted the hat more to his liking. 

“nah bro. The password was I love you. “

Papyrus cocked his head, his smile flitting before growing wider. 

“OBVIOUSLY I KNEW THAT. IT IS AFTER ALL OBVIOUSLY TRUE. I JUST THOUGHT YOU NEEDED THE EXERCISE. ”

Sans wasn't fooled in the least. He chuckled. 

“you calling me lazy Paps? but you know what that's ok because I love you too. “

Sans bent to adjust his brothers coat one more time. 

“now we better get out there and see what Santa brought you. I hear Miss Bun is giving out free cinnamon bunnies today too.”

“WOWIE. THEN WE MUST DASH!”

Papyrus snapped his brother's hand and tugged. 

“COME ON SANS!”

Sans dutifully allowed Papyrus to take charge. It was his day after all. He nodded and smiled at the other monsters as he was dragged passed, they smiled or laughed or waved or nodded in return or in Lesser dog's case a quick sniff with his long neck. There was a brief stop, for as promised Miss Bun was there with her special home made treats. She even made sure Sans got one too. 

It took them no time at all to reach the tree and Papyrus slammed on the breaks to gaze wide eyed at the tree. The townsfolk had outdone themselves this year with the lights on it. 

“LOOK SANS, LOOK! IT'S LIKE THE STARS IN WATERFALL!”

“pretty cool bro.”

And seeing the bright eyed wonder that was Papyrus was very cool indeed. 

“better go see what the white bearded guy got ya. there's no time like the present”

It said something for the little skeleton's excitement that he missed the pun as his hand finally separated from Sans and he ran at the tree. Sans leaned against a stump as he watched amused as Papyrus's dived at the remaining presents to find the ones with his name on. Despite his exuberance he was still careful to put down the ones that were not for him. Every child deserved a present from Santa in his mind. The skeleton whirlwind couldn't contain himself as he laughed out loud whilst he pulled a medium sized present from the bundle. It's shiny red wrapping distinctive in his tiny hands. He ran back full pelt to Sans holding onto it like the most precious thing in the world. 

“IT'S SO BIG! LOOK SANS! IT'S BIGGER THEN LAST YEAR. IS THAT BECAUSE I WAS GOOD. I WAS GOOD WASN'T I? THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS DOES HIS BEST. WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS SANS? IT'S SQUISHY INSIDE. IS IT MARSHMALLOWS? I REMEMBER EATING THEM ONCE. IT FEELS LIKE THEM BUT BIGGER. MUCH BIGGER. DOES SANTA LIKE MARSHMALLOWS? OR DOES HE LIKE CINNAMON BUNNIES? I BET HE DOES. “

It was a good job Skeleton's didn't need to breath like other monsters as Papyrus's words flowed ever onwards. How he never wore himself out was beyond San's but that voice cheered him no end and no way did he ever want it to stop. Except it wasn't exactly warm and the other kids and parents were starting to look at them funny. Nope, Sans thought. Not letting his brother feel that stare on his back, not on his favourite day. 

Now that his Santa gift was safely tucked into small skeleton hands, Papyrus allowed Sans to take the lead. After a few stops for things for dinner and a quick stop at Grillby's to wish him a happy Gyftmas and a burger for Sans and a Milkshake for Papyrus they made it back home where upon Papyrus forever bouncing on the calcaneus of his feet dived at the sofa to bounce giggling off the cushions. 

“NOW, SANS, NOW?” 

“let me just put this stuff away.”

“AWWWW”

Even just stepping out of the room San's could feel the thrum of an overly excited child. Papyrus was a loving child but patient he was not. San's quickly returned to the sofa slumping down next to the smaller skeleton and nodded once. A giggle and a gasp and Papyrus wasted no time in tearing into the paper. Bright red flew about the room, the string tying it together flying upwards in a glorious spiralling arch before fluttering back by gravity and attaching itself to land on San's head. He blew the offending strand out of his eye as soon as it landed, so he could watch every moment of his brother discovering his gift. Or rather gifts. 

“WOWIE”

Papyrus, covered in torn paper finally stilled in awe as he focused on what now lay on his lap. The delight was palpable. Slowly he drifted his phalanges over the soft materials on his legs, stroking the clean and carefully stitched fabric before pulling it up one of the items to rub one of his cheeks against the softness. 

“THIS IS BETTER THAN MARSHMALLOWS!” 

San's smiled a genuine smile as Papyrus handled his precious new possessions. No matter what he got Papyrus was always happy and grateful no matter the condition. This year though San's was finally able to get something in good condition and make it even better. It had been an amazingly lucky find and luckier that he had found it first. The moment he spotted the roll of red fabric San's knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. It hadn't been simple at first, the idea was good but San's was no seamstress but luck would have it yet again that Miss Bun was as adept with a needle as she was with a recipe. He of course had to work extra hours to cover the payment of Miss Bun's time (he would not have it any other way) but it was worth the exhaustion. 

“PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON SANS!”

San's pulled himself up to sit precariously on the edge of the sofa. Papyrus had already bounced off the furniture, coat sluiced to the side and the bundle held in his out stretched hands, face beaming with stars. 

“don't think it's my colour bro”

“ON ME SILLY”

Papyrus tried to chastise and failing adorably at it. San's patted his head and Papyrus's blushed at the unexpected response. 

“SANS...”

Papyrus whined a little, pushing the bundle more boldly forward. San's swiftly gripped the larger of the items and swept it dramatically in the air before in a flourish he twirled it around and around Papyrus's neck causing the little skeleton to giggle and twirl in response. Against the alabaster of bone the vibrancy of the red scarf stood out strikingly. On reflection, looking at the little skeleton swimming in the folds of the scarf, San's may have misjudged the length but he was sure Pap's could grow into it. 

“and now the final touch.”

There had been plenty of left over red material that San's was able to get some mittens made to match it. Miss Bun was more then happy to oblige. Papyrus made the job a little more difficult to put them on as his fingers pulsed and rattled effervescently in reflection of his mood but San's had plenty of practice in dealing with that strange idiosyncrasy and managed to wrangle the mittens on. Sans sat back to admire the outfit only to snort. Papyrus looked like as trussed up tomato. 

“DO I LOOK COOL SANS?”

Papyrus flapped his hands up and down excitedly causing the scarf to bounce and the mittens to threaten flying off. 

“the coolest.” San's affirmed.

“NYEH HEH HEH”

Delighted, Papyrus bounced a figure of eight around the room. Arms outstretch wide as he flew. San's chuckled some more. As expected this was an awesome day. More so then just the happiness of his brother. It was not just an idea to get the scarf and mittens borne out of love and knowing his brother's interests, but they served a purpose as well. Watching Pap's unable to contain himself, San's hoped (and knew from Pap's own behaviour) that the gifts would be well used. Hopefully that sad and unwelcome self harming streak his brother was prone to would be curtailed by the inability to dig too deep into his bones. Maybe even long enough that his brother would outgrow the behaviour. Though maybe that was asking a bit much. But San's could dream, such as the way all monsters dreamed of something better, like escaping the underground to the surface world. 

“SANS SANS SANS SANS SANS SANS! CAN I GO OUTSIDE?” 

But San's could only do his best in the here and now. And the best was always Papyrus.

“lets rustle up some snowballs pardn'er”

“YEAH!”

Papyrus dragged his brother up from the sofa and pulled him back to the front door for round two of the outside world. 

“OH! I FORGOT SOMETHING.”

The next thing San's knew Pap's rushed back passed him and tumbled up the stairs to his room.

“BE RIGHT BACK! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!”

There was a boom as the door was kicked open, a thumping of footsteps and nyeh of satisfaction followed quickly by a second bang as the door was shoved open again and footsteps gathered force back down the stairs as the now red whirling tornado that was Papyrus returned in mere moments. In one precious mitten hand was a slip of paper. 

“I ALMOST FORGOT MY THANK YOU LETTER FOR SANTA! WE HAVE TO PUT IT UNDER THE TREE SO HE KNOWS HOW MUCH I LOVE MY NEW CLOTHES”

San's grinned.

“I'm sure Santa would be happy enough you like them but we'll make sure he gets the letter anyway. Why don't I hold onto it for you? Your big brother will make certain Santa gets it.” Then you can go and play in the snow and not worry about dropping it.”

Papyrus hummed uncertainly as he gripped the letter but then he suddenly beamed and practically shoved it at Sans. 

“THANK YOU! I WANT TO BE SMART LIKE YOU SOMEDAY SANS.”

Sans's responded with a noogie and a hug. Papyrus squirmed like a wriggling puppy.

“You're already smart. Now lets go out and show everyone what you got for being so good this year.”

“YEAH!”

Papyrus slipped from his brother's affection and burst out the front door. 

“EVERYONE LOOK WHAT SANTA GOT ME!”

San's stood at the door for a moment. Enjoying the scene of a brother full of hopes and dreams and laughter. He held his brother's letter tight, briefly looking and warming at the squirrel letters in his brother's own erratic writing style before tucking it into his coat when Papyrus wasn't looking. It would take pride of place in his room after he pretended to put it under the tree in front of Papyrus and after his brother would finally tucker himself out. It was another awesome Gyftmas for the skeleton brothers. 

Next year San's got Papyrus a puppy. It was more of an “interesting” Gyftmas that year. But that's for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe next year I'll write about the puppy ;)


End file.
